Broken Promises
by moonlight-pixy
Summary: LJ oneshot: James breaks an important promise to Lily, who is distraught. She's angry, and won't let James charm her. Unexpected Ending. Please R&R!


**Hey guys!**

**Well here is my second oneshot in one week! I started writing this story because I was bored, and had no idea where I was heading. Then I sort of played around with the end and came up with this. I'm not too sure if it's something everyone will like, but please give it a shot anyway.**

**I just wanna say a huuuuuuuuuge thanks to everyone who's reviewed Opposite Day. I've had two suggestions to write another chapter, but I have no idea how to continue it. So if anyone has an idea on what I should write in the second chapter for Opposite Day, please let me know.**

**Anyway I just thought I might add that nothing belongs to me.**

**so guys, enjoy and don't forget to review even if you don't like it. I can really learn from your guys' critisism. Also the biggest thank you in the world to the best beta reader ever crushed-lilyflower who helped me even though she's busy.**

**luv**

**xox**

**pixy**

* * *

The rain was hammering against the window pane, droplets bouncing back into the wind howling around the stone walls. Lily stood in front of the fire, her arms folded over her chest, staring unblinkingly into the roaring flames. Her auburn hair was pushed back away from her shoulders, a few loose strands left framing her narrow face. Her brow was furrowed over her emerald green eyes as she tugged at the golden chain at her neck. After a few more moments of waiting in the silence, she began pacing the large circular room restlessly. Her eyes barely apprehended the room around her; moving indifferently past the many framed portraits and the heavy books that would normally attract her attention. When, at long last, the door from the hallway flew open, she flung herself into the arms of the person who entered, half sobbing, and half laughing with relief.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly into her ear as hot tears streamed from her eyes. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," Lily snapped, stepping away from him. She stood and glared at James, who simply reached out a hand and gently brushed away her tears. She swiped him away impatiently, and he sighed in exasperation, ruffling his hair. His hand then dropped to his side, defeated.

"What did I do this time?"

"What did you do?" Lily whispered dangerously. The fire dancing in the grate was nothing compared to the vicious flames burning behind her eyes now.

"Nothing," James shrugged, "that's my point."

"Exactly!" she shrieked. "Nothing! That's _my_ point!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she rushed on, her voice elevating with emotion;

"You just left! You didn't leave a note, you didn't say anything! …You just left."

"Dumbledore said--"

"I don't care what Dumbledore said!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration and turning her back on him. "You _promised_ me that you wouldn't do it again."

"I know," he replied weakly, "and I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, Lily."

"You're _sorry_?" she hissed, wheeling back around to face him.

"Yes," he smiled, "that's what you say when you've made a mistake and you regret it."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, the words come out of your mouth as often as you breathe!" she screeched.

"That's because I make a lot of mistakes," James replied, "and I can't stand it when I've made you angry or hurt like you are now."

"Too late," Lily dismissed, attempting to push past him for the door.

"Lily, wait," he grabbed her by arm, pulling her back to him. "Look, I really _am_ sorry. I know how much you…I know what it means to you…But, look, I bought you something," he added hopefully, shoving a hand deep in his jeans pocket and fumbling with the contents.

"That's not going to--" Lily's sentence came to an abrupt end as James opened the white velvet box and her eyes landed on what was inside. "Oh…James…they're _gorgeous_," she breathed, extending a hand to brush one of the emerald-encrusted silver earrings with the tips of her fingers.

"Just like you are," James grinned. Lily's eyes flickered to meet his.

"Sucking up isn't going to help," she said dryly.

"I don't need it to. I've got you under my spell with good looks and charm alone."

"Keep dreaming."

"I don't need to do that either, my flower, my dream is standing right here in front of me."

She winced. "You are so cheesy, Potter. I am unbelievably glad you didn't ever try to use that as a pick up line."

He cocked his head to the side sceptically at her words, his expression shifting to look down at her intently. "Look," he said softly, "if it's what you want…if it means that much to you…I'll make the Unbreakable Vow."

"Are you serious?" Lily asked, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"Of course," he assured her, "if that's what makes you happy."

Lily considered it, biting down on her lower lip. "No," she responded finally, shaking her head, "it's alright. I trust you."

He nodded slightly, the corners of his mouth turning, and a tender moment passed between them.

"Just," Lily spoke at last. "Please, please--"

"Don't ever buy the Christmas cake without you again," James finished for her, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know!!  
luv**

**xox**

**pixy**


End file.
